Nakarmić Salai... Challenge Accepted
Vanilla Unicorn: Mikhaln, Przemek i Salai siedzieli przy barze prowadzonym przez Mrs.Strange, która właśnie przygotowywała drinki dla pozostałej trójki. -Tylko proszę. Nic mocnego, bo mam złe wspomnienia- powiedział Mikhaln patrząc wymownie na Przemka. Spotkali się parę godzin temu, głównie z inicjatywy Przemka, choć na prośbę Mikhalna. Mag chciał w końcu lepiej poznać tak znaną przez wszystkich Mrs.Strange. Nie wiedzieć skąd pojawiła się Salai i dyskusja jakoś zeszła na inny tor. Było jeszcze w miarę spokojnie, przynajmniej tak zapewniał Mikhalna Przemek, że jak na obecność Salai, to jest nawet bardzo spokojnie. Jednak wszystko ma swój koniec. W pewnym momencie dyskusja zeszła na jedzenie. -Obiecałeś mi Monte i co?- spytała Mikhalna Salai. -To nie tak łatwe jak myślisz- mówił spokojnie mag.- Potrzebuję składników i czasu. Mogę użyć Kamienia Filozoficznego i dokonać transmutacji, ale nie będę marnował ludzkich dusz aby zrobić czekoladę. Chyba, że znasz jakiegoś szaleńca który odda swoją duszę aby zrobić z niej czekoladę! Jeśli tak to masz moje słowo, że dam ci tyle żarcia, że nie podniesiesz się. Salai spojrzała na Mikhalna z dziwnym uśmiechem i czymś w rodzaju nadziei w oczach. Wstała, a w jej ręce pojawiła się kosa Shinigami. Zamachnęła się nią, rozcinając przestrzeń, co poskutkowało stworzeniem portalu z którego buchał ogień. Demonica wskoczyła w powstałą wyrwę, a ta zamknęła się za nią. -Yyyy… Mikhaln- zaczął Przemek.- Wiesz co się mówi o Salai? Mag spojrzał na niebieskowłosego, nie wiedząc co chłopak ma na myśli. -Że na obiad zjada tyle, co polski szlachcic przez całe życie- wytłumaczyła Strange.- Więc nie wiem czy dobrze zrobiłeś rzucając jej to „wyzwanie”. Mag dziwił się ich podejściu do sprawy. Nadal jednak nie wiedział gdzie Salai znikła. Miał jużo to spytać, kiedy ponownie otwarł się portal. -Jestem!- krzyknęła Salai ciągnąc za sobą jakieś przeźroczyste coś. -Salai czy to są dusze?!- krzyknął Przemek. -Potępione- odparła.- Chcą się uwolnić od mąk, więc postawiłam im taką propozycje. Może być? Mikhaln spojrzał na dusze. Wyciągnął rękę w ich stronę. W sali rozbłysło krwawo czerwone światło. Widma zostały „zassane” w jego stronę. Po chwili, gdy światło znikło Mikhaln trzymał w dłoni kilka czerwonych kryształów. -Nie robiłem tego od czasów Wielkiej Wojny- powiedział,- ale skoro to potępieńcy, to nic nie szkodzi. Spojrzał na Salai. -Czyli mamy zakład? -Zgadza się- odpowiedziała demonica. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie na znak zatwierdzenia wyzwania. Wieża Maga: Mikhaln był już gotowy. Od dawna nie napracował się aż tak. Nie sądził, że będzie zmuszony do używania alchemii w celu tworzenia jedzenia. Do tego takich ilości! Mag patrzył z balkonu w Głównym Holu na swoje dzieło. Nagle usłyszał kroki. Salai przyszła. Mikhaln podleciał w jej stronę i powiedział: -Zapraszam na ucztę. Demonica nie zwracała na niego uwagi. Wpatrywała się wielgachnymi oczami na zastawiony gigantyczny stół. Przed nią ułożone były dziesiątki jak nie setki talerzy i półmisków. Aromat pieczonego mięsa rozchodził się po całej sali. Na srebrnych tacach leżały kilkudziesięciometrowe zwoje kiełbasy. Porcelanowe półmiski wypełnione były po brzegi gęstym gulaszem oraz wszelkiego rodzaju potrawkami w sosie. Na olbrzymich talerzach ułożone były po kilkadziesiąt sztuk kurczaki z rożna z rumianą chrupiącą skórką, a obok nich na osobnych podstawkach leżały nadziewane indyki, największe jakie demonica widziała. Aromat ziół i przypraw unosił się w powietrzu. To nie wszystko. W głębszych częściach stołu leżało kilka dokładnie upieczonych prosiaków z wetkniętymi w pyski jabłkami. Zwieńczeniem tego wszystkiego był ułożony na środku stołu ogromny pieczony wół. Aromat tego całego mięsa dosłownie zahipnotyzował Salai. Dziewczyna nie zwracała na Mikhalna w ogóle uwagi. Podeszła do stołu o usiadła w przygotowanym dla niej krześle. Mag patrzył, nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać. Jednak to co zobaczył było ostatnią rzeczą jakiej się spodziewał. Salai zaczęła krzyczeć i bez najmniejszych ogródek z ogromną łapczywością rzuciła się na leżące na stole dania. Deminica chwyciła zwiniętą kiełbasę, nie zawracała sobie głowy odrywaniem kolejnych serdelków, tylko od razy zaczęła „wciągać” cały pęk, jakby to było spaghetti. Mag nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Patrzył z szeroko otwartymi oczyma jak kolejne talerze są odróżniane. Podszedł do dziewczyny, mówiąc niepewnie: -Może trochę spokojniej. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego z furią w oczach. W dłoni trzymała całego kurczaka, prawie całego. Spora jego część znajdowała się w ustach Salai i właśnie była przeżuwana. Mag usłyszał jakiś dźwięk. Możliwe, że było to warczenie, jednak jedzenie w ustach dziewczyny zniekształcało odgłos. Mikhaln cofnął się o krok i patrzył z niepokojem jak demonica pochłania kolejne porcje mięsa. Szczerze myślał, że jak Salai zobaczy tak wielką ucztę, to od razu się podda i mag wygra zakład. Tak jednak nie było. W tym momencie Salai podnosiła ze stołu olbrzymią wazę z gulaszem i wlewała sobie całą zawartość do gardła. Część sosu spłynęła jej po twarzy plamiąc ubrania. -Może chcesz chustkę czy serwetkę?- spytał mag. To co zobaczył zaskoczyło go zupełnie. Salai szybkim ruchem zdjęła bluzę i koszulę pozostając w samym staniku. Mag nie wiedząc co ma zrobić odwrócił wzrok. -Yyyy… Salai?- mag nie wiedzieć czemu całkowicie się skrępował. Demonica nawet nie zwróciła na to uwagi, tylko chwyciła z leżącego w pobliżu indyka i zaczęła obgryzać go do kości. Mikhaln patrzył jak przygotowana przez niego dania znikają w zaskakującym tempie. Nie spodziewał się, że sprawy przybiorą taki obrót. Lekko pośpiesznym krokiem skierował się w stronę drzwi i otworzył je. W środku czekał przygotowany przez niego deser. Jeśli to nie złamie woli Salai, to już nic tego nie zrobi. Pstryknął palcami, a przygotowane ciasta zaczęły się unosić i wlatywać do pokoju. Mag wracał na swoje miejsce. Kiedy zobaczył demonice załamał się całkowicie. Ta zamiast się poddać tylko jeszcze bardziej podkręciła się do jedzenia. W tej chwili pochłaniała pieczonego prosiaka, kiedy nagle przestała opierając się o krzesło. -''Czyżby?''- pomyślał z nadzieją Mikhaln. Jednak jedyna co zrobiła Salai to rozpięła guzik w spodniach, wywalając na wierzch uwydatniony od uczty brzuch. Pomasowała się powoli po nim i po chwili ponownie, z jeszcze większą łapczywością rzuciła się na jedzenie. Prosiak znikł w niecałą minutę, a po nim kolejny. Salai wpatrywała się w olbrzymiego pieczonego wołu. Mierzyła go wzrokiem jakby miał być godnym przeciwnikiem. Przysunęła tacę na której leżało jej danie i zabrała się do konsumpcji. Odrywała od pieczonego zwierza wielkie kawałki mięsa i wkładała je sobie do ust. Nierzadko po prostu wgryzała się w ciało wołu i wyszarpywała kawałki. Mikhaln patrzył jak główne danie znika w szokującym tempie. Zrezygnowany pstryknął i opróżnione talerze i inne naczynia uniosły się i pofrunęły do otwartych drzwi. Wolne miejsce na stole zostało od razu zajęte przez torty i ciasta wszelakiego rodzaju. Olbrzymie biszkopty w miodzie, torty z masami śmietanowymi oraz czekoladowymi, chrupiące ciastka, puddingi i galaretki. Na końcu na środku stołu stanęła wielka fontanna płynnej czekolady. Kiedy Mikhaln skończył wszystko układać rozległ się głuchy trzask. Mag odwrócił się i zobaczył, że Salai już uporała się z wołem i wyrzuciła tacę na której leżał za siebie. Dziewczyna podniosła się z miejsca. Mag z lekkim przerażeniem patrzył na teraz już wyraźnie uwydatniony brzuch demonicy. Ta jednak nie zważając na nic przyciągnęła do siebie pierwsze ciasto jakie miała przy sobie. Znikło szybciej niż się pojawiło. Tak samo kolejne i kolejne. Wszystkie te słodkości znikały w zaskakującym, niemożliwym wręcz tempie. Mikhaln przełknął ślinę, kiedy Salai weszła na stół i podeszła ociężałym krokiem do fontanny. Bez żadnych ceregieli zanurzyła głowę w fontannie i zaczęła wciągać cały płyn który znajdował się w tym urządzeniu. Po krótkiej chwili cała czekolada znalazła się w żołądku Salai. Demonica wstała i stojąc na stolę spojrzała z wyższością na Mikhalna. W jej spojrzeniu błyszczała słodycz zwycięstwa. Mag z szeroko otwartymi oczyma patrzył na Salai. Dziewczyna stała na stole w rozpiętych spodniach z staniku ubrudzonym już czekoladą. Z włosów i swarzy ściekał jej słodki płyn, który demonica wciąż oblizywała. Nieustannie masowała się po nienormalnie wydętym brzuchu, który w tej chwili wyglądał już jak nadmuchany do granic możliwości balon. Demonica uśmiechała się i zawołał: -No to chyba nasz zakład się rozszczygnął! Mikhaln spoglądał na dziewczynę. Już miał coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy zobaczył ,że oczy dziewczyny zaszły mgłą. Salai w sekundzie straciła równowagę i zaczęła spadać ze stołu. Mag podbiegł, by ją złapać. Nie wiedział co się dzieje i wielkie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy spostrzegł, że demonica po prostu zasnęła. -''Levitatio''- wyszeptał i zabrał Salai do jednej z sypialni. Kiedy dotarli położył ją na wielkim łóżku. Kiedy dziewczyna już leżała nagle zaczęła coś szeptać. Mag schylił się, aby usłyszeć. Nie był wstanie nić zrozumieć. -Emne … nenete… hene…- słowa Salai tworzyły jeden wielki bełkot, kiedy nagle mag wychwycił jedno słowo.- enen… hee… monte… Po tym wszystkim ona wciąż myślała tylko o czekoladzie? Zdziwienie Mikhalna było zbyt wielkie. Jednak przegrał zakład. Powoli wyszedł z pokoju. Następnego dnia Salai obudziła się i pierwsze co poczuła, to wielka ociężałość. Kiedy w końcu udało jej się usiąść dostrzegła, że jej brzuch jest znacznie większy niż powinien. Powoli przypomniała sobie zdarzenia z ubiegłej nocy. Skoro do tej pory wszystkiego nie strawiła, to znaczy, że była to naprawdę wielka uczta. Zobaczyła, że obok jej łóżka wisi szlafrok. Ubrała go i poszła rozejrzeć się. Idąc po korytarzu doszły ją dźwięki. Od razu poszła w ich stronę. Trafiła, do dziwacznego pomieszczenia w którym wszędzie było pełno książek. Przy biurku stał Mikhaln, a niedaleko półki z księgami Mia. Mag odwrócił się w stronę demonicy. -Witaj jak się spało?- spytał. Salai nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć. Przeszkodził jej krzyk Mii. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w brzuch demonicy. -Salai jest w ciąży?! Mikhaln nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął śmiechem. Demonica patrzyła na niego jakby chciała go zabić. -Nie, nie jest- powiedział mag próbując opanować śmiech.- Twoje ubrania są na szczycie wieży, powinne już wyschnąć. Odprowadzić cię? -Obejdzie się- odparła Salai i skierowała się we wskazane miejsce. Na szczycie wieży założyła swoją koszulę i bluzę i ruszyła do lotu. Podróż do rezydencji zajęła znacznie dłużej niż zwykle. Wszystko przez to, że wciąż trawiła wczorajszą ucztę. W końcu jednak dotarła. Kiedy wylądowała jej oczom ukazało się około setki beczek. Nie miała bladego pojęcia co to może być. Na jednej z nich widniał mały liścik. Podeszła i przeczytała „Oto nagroda za wygranie zakładu. PS: Nie zjedz wszystkiego od razu” Dziewczyna uchyliła wieko jednej z beczek. Jej oczy zaświeciły się. W środku było mnóstwo Monte. Rozejrzała się jeszcze raz i dopiero teraz zrozumiała, że na jej podwórku stało właśnie sto beczek pełnych Monte. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures